


Puppy Love is a Danger to Everyone

by sailsandanchors



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concerned Derek, F/M, Grumpy Derek, Tumblr Prompts, a winning combination, rainywithachanceofstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailsandanchors/pseuds/sailsandanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Derek + Kira, Derek trying hard to be a critical mother-in-law to the potential Scira and Kira winning him over with her cuteness' asked by rainywithachanceofstars </p><p>"Oh my god, Derek! We are not sleeping in different rooms!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love is a Danger to Everyone

"Oh my god, Derek! We are not sleeping in different rooms!"

Scott looked at him with a look of bewildered indignation.

"Yes. You are. There is no way I’m sleeping in the next room and putting up with whatever  _sounds_ " he glared at both of them "you decide to make."

He crossed his arms for added effect.

"But… But we’ll just cuddle!" a small voice to his left exclaimed.

He looked at Kira’s big pleading eyes and narrowed his, intensifying a glare that had come very close to disappearing by being replaced with crinkled, smiling eyes.

That just wouldn’t do.

 "Who’s paying for the rooms?" he asked, jaw tightening.

"You are." they mumbled and shuffled their feet.

"Then we all get to sleep in separate beds." he said in a voice that invited no further debate and moved to the front desk to book their rooms.

They followed behind him, dragging their luggage with heavy sighs. As if it was his fault that the car crashed and they had to find a place to stay. His car by the way, which he had agreed to let them use to go around campuses, as long as he was in the driver’s seat.

His poor baby.  

One minute they were going along fine and the next thing he knew they were on the side of the street covered in snow. He frowned, thinking of how it could have ended if Scott had taken his bike instead.

Supernatural healing powers or not, Derek was glad Melissa had refused to let him cross state lines with that flimsy excuse for a vehicle.

He grabbed the room keys and turned around to find two very glum looking faces.

They were probably hoping that the hotel would be so booked they’d have to share a room.

He rolled his eyes.

Scott always had this habit of falling in love like he was diving off a cliff into unknown waters instead of wading in the shallow end, like Derek would have preferred.

But then again Derek had dived into hidden rocks more times than he cared to remember.

"Come on." he said jangling the keys in the air and walking towards the elevator.

He looked at Kira out of the corner of his eye.

She was smiling widely and saying something to Scott about research facilities, a bounce in her steps.

She didn’t look like a Kate.

Kate hadn’t looked like a Kate.

His bags suddenly felt heavier.

"Everything okay, Derek?" Kira called out. She had a worried expression on her face. "You just…"

"I’m fine." he said, straightening his shoulders. Her brows didn’t unfurrow, but she didn’t push further.

When they finally got to the first room he handed Scott a key and waited at the side, trying to look at anything other than the kissing couple of unhappy teenagers, which were loudly whispering loving goodnights to each other.

After what seemed like forever, they parted ways and he walked Kira to her room.

It was a short walk, but he managed to consider giving her a stern talking to about her and Scott at least three times.

He couldn’t find a way to say “If you hurt Scott you’ll have to deal with me.” that didn’t sound completely ridiculous, so he shut up.

He gave her the key and was about to turn around and leave when she grabbed his arm and said “Thank you.”

He shrugged. “I couldn’t just leave you by the side of the road.”

"Not just this. For everything. Thanks for letting me come along too, I know you didn’t…"

He waved her off. “If I hadn’t let you come Scott would have probably smuggled you in a suitcase.”

She laughed and he felt the corners of his mouth go up.

"I’m sorry about the car." she said. "Please let us take care of the repair costs."

He shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. I’ll fix it myself once it gets towed back home.”

"You know how to fix cars?" Her eyes shone and she looked up to him with excited admiration.

"Uhm…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure, I’m not a professional or anything but I can take care of the damage."

"Can I help?" She rocked back and forth with anticipation, wide eyes looking at him expectantly.

He had to stop himself from actually chuckling. He settled for a fond half-smile.

"Maybe."

She smiled with glee and stood on her toes, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Derek.”

"Goodnight."  


End file.
